A Diffrent Story
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Okay, Im not good at stories but im gonna try it..: What if Yugi wast a boy? What if he was a girl named Yumi? just read as i said not good at summarys
1. The Switching

HEEY! Im writing this story its AU meaning its not along the lines of the story....well it is but it has twists so heh...you will find out soon enough..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or the charaters I own the plot and thats it.  
  
okay on with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yumi had gotten her grandfather back and saved the Kaiba brothers from the evil clutches from Pegasus, she was now walking home with her Gandfather, Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. On the way back she was talking to her yami who was whining at her to come out and see what was going on. [Come on Yumi, let me come out and see whats happening] 'Yami, no I cant risk it what if Grandpa, Rebecca or Professor Hawkins find out about you?' [Hmm...I see there is a diffrence between us and they may notice the diffrence so I will wait but you had better let me out later.] 'I will Yami, I promise.' After that they had arrive at the game shop.  
  
"Grandpa, Can I go to the park for a while?" Yumi asked her grandpa as they arrived back at the game shop. "Hmm...I dont see why not just becareful." His Grandpa replied. "Thanks Grandpa youre the best!" Yumi said as she hugged her grandpa and ran off to the park.  
  
Yumi arrived at the park and went to the clearing that hardly anyone knew about so there would hardly be any people if any. 'Okay Yami, you can come out now.' Yumi said mentally and her puzzle glowed and made the switch and Yumi went into her soulroom while Yami had taken over her body. [Thank you Yumi. Maybe while im out here i'll look around for somthing to help me find out more about my past.] 'Okay Yami just be careful and dont do anything to my body!' muttered Yumi [I wouldnt dream of it.] Laughed her Yami.  
  
Sometimes her Yami was a bit too..hormonal or emotional for his own good. especially in her body since he was a guy in a girls body, he would have trouble controling her hormones and emotions. He learned that on Duelist Kingdom. Yumi shut her soulroom door and cut the mind link off so she could think privatly to herself.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Yami walked out of the clearing back into the main park, a few people, boys and girls alike were staring at her. She walked proud and regally out of the park, never once out of step,and with properness that would leave even Seto Kaiba stunned if he was there.  
  
"Hey cutie want a ride?" a voice came to the side of Yami from the car. Yami looked over at them with a smirk on her face. "If I wanted a ride I would ask for one." She replied with a slightly dark tone in her voice. "Oooh laying hard to get, I like that type of girl." Yami ignored this and kept walking with the car following right next to her. The guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the car. "I didnt leave you a choice in the matter doll, you either get in or I'll kill you here and now."  
  
Yami smirked even more as the sennen eye started so glimmer on her forehead. "Theres always a choice and if you want the bad choice then so be it." Yami replied, putting every ounce of commanding darkness in her voice. Shook up the man released her and looked at her. "Who are you?" the man asked looking at her strangely "My name is of no importance but you may call me Yumi." Yami replied glaring at the man who slightly shrunk back under her firey gaze. "Your Yumi Motou the Queen of Games!" the guy proclaimed staring at her.  
  
Indeed she had defeated Pegasus she was crowned the Queen of Games, the Duel Monsters Queen Champion, undefeated yet. "You are correct. I see youre not totally stupid." Yami replied with a snort, an amused smirk on her face. "Why you..." The man grabbed her and started to pull her into the car.  
  
Yami's sennen eye started to glow brighter on her forehead and she pushed the man back and glared menacingly at the man, her eyes turning a crimson color and the man stared in shock at her. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!?!" The man yelled. "You are evil in many ways, you shall now pay the price." Yami stated. "OBLIVIATE!" Yami shouted and sent a wave at the man and sent him to the shadow realm instantly. Yami sighed and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Not far behind a black limo was trailing behind. The owner inside had seen what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAAAAAAY me done. first chappie i shall write the second one soon. me promise i got so many things im writing and stuff..forgive me for not updating the others and all this but im a busy girl (yeah right) and GUESS WHAT! I got this cool lookin fan that my aunt and uncle sent me from Korea its cool lookin ^_^ Ja Ne! 


	2. A Day at the Arcade

Okaaaay! baack lmao okay second chappie to this..and no what i put isnt a real title...i just couldnt think of one...and have i gone insane? maybe...anyways  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yumi or mostly anything else except the plot (sorda) and stuff.  
  
This is along the lines of the series after duelist kingdom and gonna go into DDM and then battle city and it will have my twists in it so nyah! also: Note that when Yami is in control of Yumi's body he is now known as a her so dun get confused XP  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami walked on down the streets of Domino and she saw a few card shops and went in looking for some rare or good cards to add to her and Yumi's deck. She came out looking through the cards she had traded for and smiled and shoved them into her purse and kept walking til she was infront of the Domino arcade. Better known as 'Flash Extreme Arcade' Yami thought for a moment and went in. Lights and souned flashed everywhere.  
  
It was amazing! It was nothing like Yami had ever seen before. She looked around and saw a bunch of people crowding around this perticular spot so she went over to it and saw the Spoiled happy-go-lucky friendship girl Tea dancing on a machine against another guy, she was doing pretty good then the guy started to trip her and try and cheat to make her lose.  
  
She did. and the guy won. Tea stepped down misurably with her head hung. "I failed.." Yami heared her mutter. "So, who wants to be the next victim of Johnny Steps?" The guy, Johnny was his name, looked around the crowd and his eyes stopped dead on Yami. "You, Girl in the black leather attire, want to give it a try againt me, the king of dance?" Johnny said pointing towards Yami.  
  
"I accept your challenge Johnny." Yami stated walking up onto the platform. She threw her coat off and some guy nearby caught it and she took her place on the machine. 'I hope I know what im doing.' Yami thought and after she thought that her mind went blank.  
  
Yami was flying all over the machine when the music started. She was a natural at it, she was racking up points big time, while on the other hand. Johnny wasnt so lucky, he was doing okay but to Yami, he was like an amature. finally he started to cheat again like he did with Tea but Yami easily avoided him and won. The crowd was cheering for Yami and some were muttering about it. "Whoa, that girls awsome!" One guy said. "She beat Johnny, I wonder if shes done this before." Another said.  
  
Yami stepped down and ignored all this and took her coat from the guy who had caught it and left him gaping at her and she walked out of the arcade leaving behind a stunned audiance and a fuming Tea. Not ever realising someone was watching her from the shadows.  
  
Yami walked out to the bridge and stood there watching the ocean and marveling at its beauty then was snapped out of her train of thoughts. "Hey, girl!" Yami turned and found that it was Johnny Steps again. "I want a rematch I think you cheated." Johnny acused. "The only who who cheated Johnny, was you now get lost." Yami staed glaring at him. "Not until I have a rematch." Johnny argued. "Fine a rematch it is but we play my way and by my rules." Yami said.  
  
"Deal" Johnny said. Yami lead him off to KaibaLand and got Mokuba to let them use a dueling arena. 'Sweet talked someont into your deathtrap Yami??' Yumi called through the mind link. [Yes aibou I believe I did.] "Come on lets get this over with!" Johnny called from the other side. "DUEL!" both shouted simultainiously.  
  
The duel went on for a while til Yami distroyed one of Johnnys best monsters. "Who are you?" Johnny asked looking over across the area at Yami. "My name is not really important but you may call me Yumi." "You're Yumi Motou the queen of games?!? Im out of here I cant face a champion." Johnny stepped down, forfeiting the match and left without a word. Yami smirked and stepped down from the platform and gathered her deck and put it in her pocket and walks off again.  
  
She walked back to the game shop never noticing 4 pairs of eyes on her..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OKAAAAY! me done! i know its lame but anyways...I twisted it so it goes along the series but it has twists like tea lost and stuff...anyways..im out of ideas so ja ne! 


	3. Hangin

okay skipping into the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it all the time? I dont own yugioh only the plot and probally anything else i mention in the story I dont own.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Yami got fully back to the game shop she switched her soul back with Yumi's. Yumi walked into the shop and went up to her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Yami seperated from Yumi and crossed his arms and leaned against the wall and smirked as Yumi nearly screamed when she saw him. "Yami! What if someone comes up and sees you?!?" Yumi practically yelled. "Then I will go back into the puzzle." Yami replied, still smirking at Yumi.  
  
"Fine, but im going downstairs to see whats going on and go back into the puzzle if someone comes up." Yumi said heading out the door. [Don't worry, No one will see me anyway, no one that is but you.] Yumi shivered at the words, it was like her yami was meaning somthing other than that. She shrugged it off and walked downstairs.  
  
Just as Yumi came down the stairs Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou walked in. "Hey guys!" Yumi called. Now, She had known Ryou from school, She was a very quiet and shy girl, often picked on but that changed once she got back from Duelist Kingdom. During Duelist Kingdom, Yumi and Yami and the loser bunch found out about her yami, Bakura so whenever shes at school he goes with her and takes over when shes going to get picked on. Now, Marik and Malik is a diffrent story. She met Marik when Ishizu, his sister opened the musiem, she never went to it but she met him outside of it. He also went to school with her and he too, had a yami, Malik they called him.  
  
"Hey" Ryou called back in her polite tone, she was always so nice and timid, as for her yami...He was a diffrent story. "Hmph" was all Bakura said. "We pased by the arcade and this guy was talking about how this girl in a black leather attire beat him at DDRE and we got to thinkin it was you cause one guy said somthing about a girl having wild tri-colored hair. Marik said, flopping down onto a chair. "Yeah, then later on walking we saw him again, muttering how he lost against a champion." Malik added. "Really? Oh, well that was Yami." Yumi replied. "Well that explains somthing." Bakura snorted. "Oh dont be so suck up yami." Ryou said.  
  
Bakura made a face and 'hmphed' again. "Anyways, whats been going on besides that?" Yumi asked. "Well, nothing much besides that loser group we ran into and Bakura being an ass as usual." Marik stated which earned him a headlock from Bakura. Malik and Yumi laughed while Ryou looked a bit concerned. "Well, looks like youre having a party without me!" Yami called comming down into the room. "Yep!" Yumi said.  
  
The game shop door swung open. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" A voice called. They all turned to find that the voice belonged to...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUWAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFFIE! if you have seen this part you will know who and whats gonna happen. muwahaha and who is the two people who are watching Yumi and Yami? fwahaha only I know and you will find out soon MUWAHAHA until i write again. Ja Ne! 


	4. Goin to KaibaCorp

Okay as you know i left an evil cliffie so now lets go on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh only this plot and i probally dont own anything else...  
  
Okay, recap on the story  
  
**********************************************  
  
The game shop door swung open. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" A voice called. They all turned to find that the voice belonged to...  
  
**********************************************  
  
Okay lets begin the story!  
Chapter 4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MOKUBA!" Everyone shouted simultainously. Yes, it was true. The younger Kaiba brother stood soaking wet in the doorway, looking scared and cold. "Oh, Dear me I'll get the towels!" Ryou said getting up and scuttling off to find some towels.  
  
"I'll make some hot chocolate...on second thought....for all of us." Yumi stood up, her yami in tow behind her and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Ryou came back in with some towels and wrapped Mokuba up in them and sat him down on the couch and sat next to him. While in a few minutes later Yami and Yumi walked back in with 2 draws of hot chocolate. Yumi Handed Ryou and Mokuba one while Yami gave Marik Malik and Bakura a cup though Bakura just snorted and took it then muttered somthing in egyptian. Yami and Yumi took a glass of hot chocolate and sat down. since there were hardly enough seats the order was this: Marik, Mokuba, and Ryou on the couch. Malik on the comforter. Bakura standing near Ryou. and Yami sitting in one of the chairs with Yumi sitting on top of him.  
  
"Got a girlfriend there pharaoh?" Malik snorted at Yami. "Hey come on Malik, you know I do this all the time. Dont make me sit on YOU." Yumi said. "ACK!" Malik said and cowered. By this time Mokuba had recovered from the cold and was drinking his hot chocolate. He was about the only one who knew about the yamis and he swore he'd never tell anyone about them. Not even his brother. "Umm..you guys theres somthing really bad that happened." Mokuba said breaking the bickering up between Yami, Yumi, and Malik.  
  
"What happened Mokuba?" Ryou asked sweetly and softly. "Well, my brother was testing out this new VR game for duel monsters and the big 5 came in and locked him in it! they also got Mai! they were comming to get me but I ran and so I came here." Mokba said in between sobbing. Yumi went over and hugged Mokuba since she was the closest to him while Ryou ran her hand down his back.  
  
"Shh...its alright Mokuba, we'll get your brother back. Wont we guys?" Yumi looked up and glared at half the room. Mainly at Bakura, Marik and Malik. "I guess." Marik said. "As long as I get to cause bloodshed." Malik said, getting an evil glint in his eye. "Hmph" Bakura grunted but nodded slowly. "Im going." Ryou said shortly after that. "Im going wherever she goes." Yami said pointing at Yumi. "I got to look after her and make sure she doesnt get into trouble like she usually does." Yami said again. "HEY!" Yumi yelled while everyone laughed. "Alright Mokuba we'll help you get your brother back, just show us where to go." Yumi said standing up along with everyone else. "Grab your dueling decks and lets go." Mokuba said walking out the door with everyone else following behind him.  
  
Mokuba led them to KaibaLand and snuck in the back way with everyone following. He took them down a tunnel that led underground to KaibaCorp and when they got there, there was 6 pods but two were filled. One had Kaiba's body in it and the other had Mai's in it. "Oh dear!" Ryou said when she saw it. "Hmm...4 pods left. looks like we're gonna have to merge with our lights." Yami said. "Thank you for pointing that out Mr. Obvious." Bakura snorted again which earned him a bonk on the head from Marik. "Okay guys lets go." Mokuba said. inserting his duel deck into the slot and hopping into the pod, waiting for everyone else.  
  
Yami and Yumi marged as well as Marik and Malik and Ryou and Bakura. The all did what Mokuba did and got in the pods and mokuba hit the start button and the pod closed on him and he went motionless and everyone followed, all their bodies going went motionless as they entered the Duel Monsters VR World.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okaaay hows that? thats all i can write for right now....im busy with other stuff so i will write again when i get another idea...okay, Ja Ne! 


	5. Ohmygod And the Duel

Okay, last time they all went to the VR world type thing with Mokuba to save his brother Seto and Mai. anyways..  
  
Disclaimer: I TRUELY SERIOUSLY DONT OWN YUGIOH!...I know, i wish i could own them too...I probally dont own anything else..only my dueling deck, yugioh cd's posters and whatnot...lol  
Chapter 5.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto groaned and opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He tried to move but found his arms were chained and his feet were molded in some kind of block. "Hehehehe, try as you might to get out Seto Kaiba, but you wont suceed." A voice said, a monster appeared out of no where dressed in a purpleish black tuxedo and tophat. "WHITTY PHANTOM!" Kaiba yelled, glaring at the thing. "You say it like you dispise me." Whitty Phantom said in his shrill voice. "Computer end simulator" Kaiba said. "Access denied" the computer said back. "Hahaha! They re-set the probgram kaiba safetys off and the codes were changed. You cant escape." Whitty Phantom smirked. "Grr..." Kaiba glared again but then hung his head and looked at the ground. not caring anymore if the Whitty Phantom's there.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I'm not comfortable in this thing!" Yumi whined pointing at the outfit she had on. "Live with it, I feel the same as you do." Bakura grumbled once they had split from them again. Yumi was dressed in a Dark Magician Girl outfit while Bakura and Ryou were twins, dressed in the Change Of Heart outfit. Needless to say Marik and Malik were dressed as the Winged Dragon Ra, with armor covering them. and Yami was dressed as the Dark Magician. On the other hand. Mokuba had blue and white robes with a silver crest in the shape of a dragon on them, symbolizing The Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Lets go. We need to find a certain card to get us through the sand storm!" Mokuba said. They headed off into the town, and shopped around then they saw a flyer for a tournament for the card they needed. "Lets do this!" Yumi said and they headed towards the stadium, a pair of blue eyes watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OKAY! thats all i can write for now....sorry heh anyways...Ja Ne! 


	6. The Maze

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING DANGIT!! STOP BUGGING MEH ABOUT IT! *bursts on everyone* okay..  
  
anyways..the group is in the VR world going to save seto, they're on their way to the stadium to challenge the person for the card. (forgive me i forgot the name of the card *anime crashes* I didnt see all of the episode for this so it will have alotta twists so..yeah...XD)  
Chapter 6.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group headed up to the stadium and signed up to challenge the champion named madame butterfly. Yumi had sent the challenge and if she lost it would be yami or marik who would go after her if she did.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a new challenger for Madame ButterflY!" The crowd cheered and the doors opened and Yumi stepped out. then a few minutes later 4 people carried a thronw carring a blonde female with a butterfly mask on. "Lets get this over with!" The lady said getting off her throne and turned to Yumi, she didnt reconize her by the pink and blue mask she had on to blend into her outfit. "Go Harpies Lady!" Madame Butterfly commanded. "Go Gaia, The Fierce Knight! Destroy the Harpies Lady!" Gaia charged towards the harpie and destroyed it easyly. "No my harpy!" Madame Butterfly cried.  
  
"Mai?" Yumi said pulling off her mask. "Y-Y-Yumi?!?" The 'Madame' pulled off her mask revealing Mai. "Mai! Mokuba brought us here to get you and Seto back! but to do that we need the prize card! "Hold on a second!" Mai grabbed the whip at her side and spun and lashed out her whip, wrapping it around the prize card and snagged it down to Yumi. "LETS GO!" Yumi called and Mai and Yumi ran out of the stadium soon followed after by Mokuba, Yami, Marik and Malik. "HURRY!" they started running towards the dessert soon a sand storm started.  
  
Yumi pulled out the card and activated it and they continues into the storm towards the castle.Outside the VR game a blue-green eyed person watched them. "Hehehe try as you can, but you'll never make it." The voice said in an evil tone.  
  
"Come on!" Yumi and the rest walked to the base of the castle and sooin they saw a little light fly around "LOOK! lets follow it!" Yumi ran after the light, everyone following right behind her. Soon they got in the middle of a maze. "We're lost" Ryou stated. "Yeah no duh." Mokuba said in a boring voice. "H-h-hello? Is someone there?" soon a shadow started to come behind them. they turned around to see who it was and broke out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gonna leave it there...cant type much, familys here...heh..anyways, i'll type more later,  
  
Ja Ne! 


	7. The Girl, and the Guardians

Okay, backers, got another idea again..soo..  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it again and again? Josh: *nods* Me: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
okay..  
Chapter 7.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"H-h-hello? Is someone there?" soon a shadow started to come behind them. they turned around to see who it was and broke out laughing. Mokuba looked shocked as he stared. There infront of them was an exact replaca of Mokuba except it had long straight hair and brown eyes. And it was a girl. Hello, My names Adriana (Is that her name from the vr game? i forget sowwy ),Who are you?" The one who looked like Mokuba asked. "Im Yumi Motou. This is Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou and Mokuba. Yumi said motioning to each one who gave a nod but mokuba he was still in shock that the girl looked exactly like him.  
  
Adriana noticed that some of them held items. "YOUR THE PROTECTORS!" She burst out staring at them items. "What?" Yumi asked, confused. "You have the Sennen items, but only three, that means you are the protecters, or in other words the guardians. I have heard legends about them." Adriana explained. "But first, lets get out of here." Adriana said and the light flew up and flew around her and then started leading her. The rest followed behind her til she stopped dead, her face twisted in horror.  
  
"ITS A GATE GUARDIAN!" Yumi shouted. "No gee, you think?" Bakura snorted only to get a bop on the head by Yami. Then Yami and Yumi stepped up and drew out their decks " DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Yumi shouted. "DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami shouted the same time. Both the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl formed and hovered before them. "DARK MAGIC RITUAL!" Yumi and Yami shouted at the same time and it took Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl and offered them and fused them to create..."GO MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS!" Yumi shouted and the Magician jumps up and pointed its staff at the Gate guardian and sent a blast at it, destorying the water part of it.  
  
"MAN EATER BUG!" Bakura and Ryou sounted at once and it appeared and grabbed the fire part of the gate guardian. "WING DRAGON RA!" Marik and Malik souted simultainously. A bright golden bird with gold armor on it appeared and then dove at the last portion of the gate guardian and destroyed it.  
  
"Oh Thank you so much!" Adriana gasped and beamed at them. Then they continued out of the maze and into the light. "ADRIANA OH ADRIANA!" a awoman rushed up and grabbed Adriana and hugged her. "Come on mom, im fine, The guardians saved me!" Adriana said. The woman glanced curiously at Yumi and the others then her eyes widened as she saw the items. "ITS TRUE! they ARE the guardians!" Yumi stepped up and intoduced herself and the others and the woman was identifyed as the queen, meaning Adriana was the princess.  
  
They lead Yumi-tachi (Yumi and co.) back to the palace and they served Yumi and everyone else and gave them rooms and new clothes. "We cant thank you eoungh!" Yumi said smiling at the queen. "You dont have to my dear." She said smiling back.  
  
Outside the VR game...  
  
"Perfect, they wont make it out, their gonna take one of them as a sacrifice and I will make sure they will sacrifice Seto as well!" The voice said, green-blue eyes flaring with darkness in them. 


	8. The Switch and the Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Yugioh would be more..fluffy and it would be my way..and Yugi would be a girl because every cartoon (besides wonderwoman) IS A FREAKIN GUY!! anyways... INTO THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 8. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yumi-tachi (Yumi and co.) were sittin in a room by themselvces thinking and a few were chatting, trying to relieve the pressure of this. Everyone that is, except Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, come out!" Adriana cried. "No, I can't im embarassed by this." Mokuba replied. "Oh come on please?" "..." The door opened and Mokuba stepped out, he was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that was big on him, and black shorts, they were baggy too. And a maroon cloak over it. "See? That wasnt so hard!" Adriana said. "Yeah but everyone else will laugh." Mokuba said. "Mokuba..No one will laugh..especially not me, because I know you and your friends will be the ones to save me and the other person..." Adriana said with a seriousness in her voice. "What are you talking about Adriana?" Mokuba asked, he was confused about this. "Well, Every 5 years they have to sacrifice one price or princess or someone royal or important to the gods...I have been chosen to be sacrificed." Adriana said. Her voice was low and sorrowful. "I have heared that the other side of the reigon has chosen a sacrifice already." She added after a minute.  
  
"Adriana..I'll go in your place since we look alike I can go in your place, you see, Im looking for my brother and since hes not on this side of the land he might be on the other side so, if i go in your place I might find my brother." Mokuba said slowly. "Oh No! You cant! once they take you they carry you off to the volcano where they strap you in and sacrifice you!" Adriana cried.  
  
"Dont worry Adriana, I wont die. I have to find my brother and we dont need you getting hurt." Mokuba pleaded. "They're comming to get me this afternoon..." Adriana said. "Well then, we'll switch clothes at the last minute and ill go in your placxe!" Mokuba said. "Well...okay...but you had better not get sacrificed and I hope you find your brother." Adriana whispered and she handed Mokuba a spare dress that she had and he went back and changed into the outfit and handed her the clothes. which she changed into. "Come on, I bet your friends are waiting for 'me'" Adriana said, mimicing Mokuba's voice, which Mokuba smirked and nodded.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Where's Mokuba?" Yumi said, looking around the room.  
  
"I-" Marik stated but was intrupted. "Im here!" 'Mokuba' said. with 'Adriana' behind 'him'. 'Hey Mokuba, Adriana' Yumi said. "Hey!" 'Mokuba' said back with 'Adriana' nodding after 'him'. Just then, Adriana's mother and father walked in. "Adriana, its time..." Adriana's mother said. 'Adriana' looked towards the others and sighed then turned and nodded towards 'her' 'parents' and followed them out of the room. Slowly, the group got up and followed after them. 'Mokuba' trailing behind them slower.  
  
'Adriana's parents' led 'her' outside onto the balcany to wait. the group stayed behind the curtains behind them while 'Mokuba watched helplessly as her friend was going to be sacrificed. 'Good luck Mokuba..' The real Adriana thoughed as she watched.  
  
Soon a swarm of creatures came swarming down and grabbed 'Adriana' and started to carry 'her' away. As soon as that happened Yumi-tachi (Yumi and co.) jumpped out and summoned their monstyers and tried to get them away but there was too many and the monsters carried 'Adriana' away. 'Mokuba' dropped to 'his knees and started crying.  
  
"It was all my fault I shouldnt have let him do this!" 'he' cried, her voice showing through her sobs. "Mokuba?" Yumi asked looking at the 'boy' below her. "No." The real Adriana cried and hugged Yumi crying on her. "Mokuba begged me to switch places with him...he said it would spare me and that he could save his brother this way." Adriana cried.  
  
"Ohmygod..." Was all Yumi said as she patted Adriana, comforting her. While the others snickerd at her and the parents of Adriana looked shocked, Yumi was thinking of a way to get Mokuba back.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Perfect, this way both the Kaiba brothers will be taken and they will never return!" A voice filled with dark and cold emotion said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, thats it for now...heh Im out of ideas lol.... 


End file.
